Moana Taniwha
by Sderai
Summary: well, has very little to do with water or Taniwha, but the title seemed fitting. DN small amount of fluff. amusing, R&R ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I wish this were mine, but it isn't. understand?

AN: the words in ' mmm' signs are thoughts the ones in "mm" are spoken. there is no speaking to animals, even though Daine features rather prominantly.

some of these words weren't in the original, but have been updated because of the death of the Queen (the Maori Queen died this week) hence the Kauri tree, mention of freely and other words. (hey, I'm only a poor Pakeha trying to show my sorrow for another Queen.)

so let the story begin

* * *

She'd been there for a while, looking at the trees and the lake. She'd thought to go for a swim, but decided against it in the end, it being rather cold. So she was just sitting there, looking. She'd cut herself off from the People, just wanting to look, to observe, and maybe understand.

/POV change/

Numair was going for a walk. He'd given Daine the day off, and was now at a bit of a loss of what to do. He hadn't realised how much she dominated his life. He'd spent most of the day working on a very secret, important paper for Jon, hence the day off for Daine. Now, shoulders sore, sure his neck was permanently bent in this position, hand still covered in ink, he'd decided to go for a walk. Shaking his arms in an attempt to loosen the cramped muscles there, he strode across the grass. Maybe the lake could be thought warm. Fighting his way through crown fern he came round a Kauri and suddenly thought that maybe he didn't want to go for a swim any more.

/POV change/

Daine, hearing a noise, looked up. Familiar footfalls led her to a conclusion that was confirmed when Numair walked round the Kauri. She could tell immediately, with the knowledge that comes from years of working side by side, that he'd been working all day, he'd had a rough time of it, and it had finished better than he or Jon could have foreseen.

/POV change/

Daine, clad in her now familiar soft breeches and shirt, lazily unlaced allowing the claw to swing freely, came towards him, smiling. "Thinking of going for a swim?" she asked. Collecting himself and spanking the part of him that said, 'she's beautiful' he nodded,

"I was hoping the few long days we've had would stop it from being too cold."

She shook her head ruefully and again her voice, 'so sweet, so beautiful' sent shivers down his spine.

"I was going to swim when I came out here early afternoon, but it was cold then, and I shouldn't imagine another few hours of sunlight would take away the icy chill." She knelt down and put her finger in, "Yep, still chilly."

He smiled, coming to stand next to her. They sat down, away from the bank. "what were you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking." She looked at him trustfully, "Have been most of the day. I take it your work was alright?"

He nodded, "But I've finished now."

She nodded and came up behind him, massaging his tense shoulders. He melted into her hands, letting her work away the knots in his muscles, cherishing the contact. "Feel better?" she asked after a while, sticking her head over his shoulder. He turned and accidentally his lips touched her cheek for a split second. Slowly she retreated. His whole body reeled, and he waited apprehensively for how she would react.

His lips brushed her cheek and she sat back, then, just as he was saying, "Yes, thankyou magelet." She came round next to him; hesitantly she looked into his eyes. He looked back. Then, very slowly, the distance closed and then, in a tingle of nerves, they kissed, slowly at first, savouring the moment, then passionately. They were stopped, rather rudely, by a drop of rain, "Come on." Murmured Daine, pulling away from a rather glassy eyed Numair. "The stables are closest."

Thankfully for all involved, the loft was empty of all company that night.

* * *

sorry about any editing problems. you can tell me by pressing on the flax flower coloured button and pressing reveiw. please?

In answer to the ONE reveiw- yeah, no prizes for guessing that. :p


End file.
